


L'Ombra del Diavolo

by Eugeal



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una drabble su Guy di Gisborne, il braccio destro dello Sceriffo di Nottingham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Ombra del Diavolo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Man at the Devil's Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561587) by [Eugeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal)



Sempre in piedi al suo fianco, immobile e nero come un'ombra.  
E come un'ombra lo segui in ogni mossa.  
Lui ordina e tu esegui, sempre, anche quando non vorresti.  
Rimani a guardare e obbedisci in silenzio, imprigionando il cuore in una gabbia sempre più stretta.  
Lui è il diavolo e tu gli resti accanto, non puoi permetterti una coscienza.  
Ma nessuna prigione è sicura per sempre, ogni muro cela una crepa che può farlo crollare.   
Quando succederà cosa farai?  
Le tue colpe ti legheranno come catene per farti sprofondare oppure saprai liberarti e volare via?  
La decisione è solo tua. 


End file.
